


Trapped in Texas

by Munnikun



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnikun/pseuds/Munnikun
Summary: Karl and Alex go visit Sapnap! Yay! :D. But what if they were stuck in the huge snow storm there with no way they could travel out of state?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 42





	Trapped in Texas

Chapter 1

Alex and Karl were on their way to see Sapnap. They had been planning this trip for months since Alex went to see Karl and Nick was pretty bummed out about not going to see them. They were heading down the highway towards Texas, it was still pretty cold outside so Alex was snuggled up in his cover, asleep. It was Karl's turn to drive so he decided not to wear a cover so the cold would keep him awake. 

He sighed in relief seeing a gas station up head so he hurried to it. He got out and locked the doors so that Alex would be safe while sleeping. He walked into the store and started grabbing some snacks. He got coffee as well and some Monster of course. He headed back outside and to the car.

He refilled the tank and got into the car. Alex had just woken up and was already hungry. Karl started driving again, allowing Alex to grab whatever he wanted. They were only a few more hours away so it was good that they ate because the haven't eaten since they left. 

After a few hours of driving, they were finally in Sapnap's city. Karl put in the address into his phone to get the directions. He had made a few wrong turns here and there but he got them there. It was night time and Sapnap promised to be awake when they got there. He actually kept the promise and was awake. 

Karl and Sapnap let Alex go lay down and the would get the suit cases and bags out the trunk. It was freezing. They hurried inside and turned on the heater. Karl went upstairs with Sapnap to his room. They laughed a bit seeing Alex already snuggled in the warm bed passed out. 

Obviously they weren't going to let Alex sleep without bathing. They carried him causing him to whine wanting to lay back down and they forced him to take bath with them. They were all nice and clean after. 

They were fully awake now and had energy. Alex was jumpy and energetic along with Karl. They were just playing around while Sapnap ordered some food for them to eat. He got a large of amount of fast food, which would be good later on. 

Alex and Karl clung to Sapnap like children. They were watching a few movies while they waited on the food. When it finally came all three of them jumped up and got it. They got food from various fast food places. 

They sat on the floor with a large towel in the middle to put all the food on top of it. There wasn't a coffee table for them in the living room and since they wanted to watch the TV, they sat on the floor, the "Ghetto Ass" way as some would say.

They were scrolling through channels before they got to the news one. The weather reporter was explaining how a snow storm was coming and people needed to be careful. Karl and Alex looked at Sapnap in concern when he said that hasn't happened before. The two were panicking, Sapnap told to calm down and they will be okay. He gave them both a reassuring forehead kisses. 

Sapnap was determined to get through this storm and keeping his darlings happy. 

But he didn't think it was gonna get this horny and hot.


End file.
